A technology is known in which a sheet surface having text recorded thereon is imaged using a portable terminal device provided with an imaging unit, such as a built-in camera, and the imaged text is captured. According to this technology, first, the imaging unit of the terminal device captures the text recorded on the sheet as image information. Next, a signal processing unit of the terminal device extracts the text included in the image information.
However, imaging by using the terminal device as described above causes a quality of the image information to be unstable. In this regard, the problem of the unstable quality which is caused by using the terminal device is not generated when a Multifunction Peripheral (MFP) (an image processing apparatus) is used. A general MFP includes an image reading unit for scanning a sheet. The MFP is able to maintain and acquire a quality of image information by scanning the sheet with the image reading unit. When the sheet surface is imaged by using the terminal device, it is hard to secure accuracy of text imported by the terminal device.